Back to Canterlot High/Thinking about Tino
Here is the scene where the heroes are back to Canterlot High and they starting to thinking about Tino in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (Then the heroes woke up and they see that they're back at Canterlot High) Rarity (EG): (cries) Now we have to do all that dangerous stuff again! Lola Loud: Argh! Do we have to?! Lucario: Uh? Guys! The toy chest! It's gone! Sir Hotbreath: '''But who could have done this?! '''Lucario: '''What do you mean who could have done it? Just look! '''Lincoln Loud: It must be hidden. Look for it! (As the heroes look for the Toy chest but nothing is there) Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry, guys. But it's really gone. Serena: Then that means- Daphne Blake: It means that we can't get back. (They begin to feel sad) Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm gonna watch TV. (She walks out the door, as the others go toward the door, sadly) Lori Loud: '''Well, I guess better go pack. '''Lucario: Wait! Don't go! Maybe there's another way into the world. Like through this closet. (Lucario goes inside the closet looking for the entrance to the world) Fluttershy (EG): Come on, let's go. (They walk away sadly) Lucario: But what about Tino, you guys? Lor McQuarrie: I'm sorry, Lucario. But we have to face facts. Tino doesn't want to come back to us. Guess he doesn't wanna have adventures with us anymore. (The heroes walks away in sadness while Lucario was left alone and then punches the floor in frustration) (Cut to Canterlot High) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): You're gonna tell me somthing, and you're going to tell me now. Where are our friends? Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: I told you, I don't know. Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): I know you're hiding something, and I want to know what it is! Flash Sentry (EG): We all do. (Flash and the students of Canterlot High are here) Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: What are you all doing here?! Trixie Lulamoon (EG): We want to know where Tino and the others are. Sweetie Belle (EG): Where are they?! Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Uh, they're on vacation. Trixie Lulamoon (EG): Oh no, they're not. If they were they wouldn't have told Principal Celestia about it. Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Uh... Uh.... Okay, okay! They're in a magical toy chest to search for Tino cause they thought he's been kidnapped and rescue him. Silver Spoon (EG): Magical toy chest, get real. Blueberry Cake: '''She's telling the truth. I think. Anyway, we got to do something. '''Sweet Leaf: Like what? It's not like you have got any good ideas! (As everybody in Canterlot High are arguing over and over this causes Twilight to get steamed and then she released her anger) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): ENOUGH!!!!! I'm sick of this aguring, yelling, and shouting knowing that our friends could be in trouble! And we have to figure out what to do! (Everyone made pause moment) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): That's why I'm here. To find our friends. Now, other me. Lead me to the toy chest. Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Okay. (They walk off to where the toy chest might be) Snails: That went quite well. (Cut to Rainbow Dash in the living room) Rainbow Dash (EG): Finally. Hello there, old friend. (She ries to turn it on, but can't turn on the TV) Rainbow Dash (EG): Come on! WHY WON'T YOU TURN ON!! (Then, Rainbow throws the remote at the TV screen, at a stick came off of it) Rainbow Dash (EG): Stickers? What the heck? (They went into the bedroom) RIgby: What the!? Who made my bed into plastic?! May: What do you know. Someone did turned the bed into plastic. That's strange Fluttershy (EG): May, I need your help, please. (May walks to Fluttershy struggling to pull the blanket up) Fluttershy (EG): I was trying to get under the covers so I can cry because we're never going to see Tino again? But there stuck. Max: '''Mine are too. (May tries to get it unstuck, but no success) '''May: That's weird. Somebody glued it down. Don't worry guys, there's extra blankets in the closet. (May tries to open, but she didn't touch the door knob) May: Uh guys. Somebody took away the door and painted it on the wall instead. Everyone: Huh? (Back to the two Twilights) Princess Twilight Sparkle: How dare they disappear for days without Principal Celestia knowing. I don't know what it is about that toy chest that I'd sent here, but I'm going to find out. (Back to Lucario) Lucario: It doesn't make since. Why would Tino leave us? He loves adventures, he loves being with his best friends. (A flashback starts) Tino Tonitini: '''You didn’t come to rescue me cause you miss me! You miss all the stuff I used to do for you! (A flashback ends) '''Lucario: But that's not true. Sure we like the stuff he did for us. But what we really like, and what we really love is - (As Lucario doesn't know how to say about love) Sunset Shimmer: Lucario? Lucario: If Tino doesn't wanna do chores, or schoolwork again, that's fine. If he wants to stay in the toy chest and be treated like a king forever, then fine! But we have to go back and prove to Tino that we love him! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, let's go tell the others. Lucario and Sunset: Guys! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles